rolling_stone_grammyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rolling Stone Grammy 1976
La''' 26° edizione dei RSGrammy' si è svolta il 28 Febbraio 1976 all'Apollo Theatre, New York. Esibizioni Bob Dylan - "Tangled Up in Blue" Vincitori e candidati I vincitori sono indicati in '''grassetto'. 'Assoluti' Registrazione dell'anno *'"Tangled Up in Blue"' - Bob Dylan **'Bob Dylan', produttore; *"No Woman, No Cry" - Bob Marley & the Wailers **Chris Blackwell, The Wailers, produttori; *"Kashmir" - Led Zeppelin **Jimmy Page, produttore; *"Born to Run" - Bruce Springsteen **Bruce Springsteen, Mike Appel, produttori; *"Thunder Road" - Bruce Springsteen **Bruce Springsteen, Jon Landau, produttori; Album dell'anno *''Blood on the Tracks'' - Bob Dylan **'Bob Dylan', produttore; *''Born to Run'' - Bruce Springsteen **Bruce Springsteen, Mike Appel, Jon Landau, produttori; *''Horses'' - Patti Smith **Lenny Kraye, Ivan Kral, artisti inclusi; John Cale, produttore; *''Greatest Hits'' - Al Green **Willie Mitchell, produttore; *''Physical Graffiti'' - Led Zeppelin **Jimmy Page, produttore; Canzone dell'anno *'"Born to Run"' **'Bruce Springsteen', paroliere (Bruce Springsteen) *"No Woman, No Cry" **Vincent Ford, paroliere (Bob Marley & the Wailers) *"Tangled Up in Blue" **Bob Dylan, paroliere (Bob Dylan) *"Thunder Road" **Bruce Springsteen, paroliere (Bruce Springsteen) *"Kashmir" **John Bonham, Jimmy Page, Robert Plant, parolieri (Led Zeppelin) Miglior artista esordiente *'Patti Smith' *Queen *Fleetwood Mac *Kiss Paroliere dell'anno *'Bob Dylan' *Bruce Springsteen *Neil Young *Al Green *David Bowie 'Esibizione vocale' Miglior esibizione vocale *'Bob Dylan' *Al Green *Robert Plant *Freddie Mercury *Bob Marley Miglior esibizione vocale maschile *'Bob Dylan' *Al Green *Robert Plant *Freddie Mercury *Bob Marley Miglior esibizione vocale femminile *'Patti Smith' *Stevie Nicks Miglior esibizione vocale solista *'Bob Dylan' *Al Green *David Bowie *Bruce Springsteen *Neil Young Miglior esibizione vocale di gruppo *'Robert Plant' *Freddie Mercury *Bob Marley *Levon Helm *Stevie Nicks 'Esibizione con la chitarra' Miglior esibizione con la chitarra *'Jimmy Page' *David Gilmour *Neil Young *Brian May *Robbie Robertson Miglior esibizione con la chitarra solista *'Neil Young' *Robert Fripp *Willie Nelson *Tom Verlaine *Bruce Springsteen Miglior esibizione con la chitarra di gruppo *'Jimmy Page' *David Gilmour *Brian May *Robbie Robertson *Joe Perry 'Esibizione con la batteria' Miglior esibizione con la batteria *'John Bonham' *Al Jackson Jr. *Levon Helm *Carlton Barrett *Ramon "Tiki" Fullwood Miglior esibizione con la batteria solista *'Al Jackson Jr.' *Phil Collins *Max Weinberg *Ralph Molina Miglior esibizione con la batteria di gruppo *'John Bonham' *Levon Helm *Carlton Barrett *Ramon "Tiki" Fullwood *Mick Fleetwood 'Assoluti (Solisti/Gruppi)' Registrazione dell'anno (solista) *'"Tangled Up in Blue"' - Bob Dylan **'Bob Dylan', produttore; *"Born to Run" - Bruce Springsteen **Bruce Springsteen, Mike Appel, produttori; *"Thunder Road" - Bruce Springsteen **Bruce Springsteen, Jon Landau, produttori; *"Cortez the Killer" - Neil Young **Neil Young, David Briggs, Tim Mulligan, produttori; *"Young Americans" - David Bowie **Tony Visconti, produttore; Registrazione dell'anno (gruppo) *'"No Woman, No Cry"' - Bob Marley & the Wailers **'Chris Blackwell', The Wailers, produttori; *"Kashmir" - Led Zeppelin **Jimmy Page, produttore; *"Wish You Were Here" - Pink Floyd **Pink Floyd, produttori; *"Bohemian Rapsody" - Queen **Roy Thomas Baker, Queen, produttori; *"Walk This Way" - Aerosmith **Jack Douglas, produttore; Album dell'anno (solista) *''Blood on the Tracks'' - Bob Dylan **'Bob Dylan', produttore; *''Born to Run'' - Bruce Springsteen **Bruce Springsteen, Mike Appel, Jon Landau, produttori; *''Horses'' - Patti Smith **Lenny Kraye, Ivan Kral, artisti inclusi; John Cale, produttori; *''Greatest Hits'' - Al Green **Willie Mitchell, produttore; *''Captain Fantastic and the Brown Dirt Cowboy'' - Elton John **Davey Johnstone, Dee Murray, Nigel Olsson, artisti inclusi; Gus Dudgeon, produttore; Album dell'anno (gruppo) *''Physical Graffiti'' - Led Zeppelin **'Jimmy Page', produttore; *''Alive!'' - Kiss **Eddie Kramer, produttore; *''Fleetwood Mac'' - Fleetwood Mac **Fleetwood Mac, Keith Olsen, produttori; *''Wish You Were Here'' - Pink Floyd **Roy Harper, artista incluso; Pink Floyd, produttori; *''Toys in the Attic'' - Aerosmith **Jack Douglas, produttore; Canzone dell'anno (solista) *'"Born to Run"' **'Bruce Springsteen', paroliere (Bruce Springsteen) *"Tangled Up in Blue" **Bob Dylan, paroliere (Bob Dylan) *"Thunder Road" **Bruce Springsteen, paroliere (Bruce Springsteen) *"Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain" **Fred Rose, paroliere (Willie Nelson) *"Cortez the Killer" **Neil Young, paroliere (Neil Young) Canzone dell'anno (gruppo) *'"No Woman, No Cry"' **'Vincent Ford', paroliere (Bob Marley & the Wailers) *"Kashmir" **John Bonham, Jimmy Page, Robert Plant, parolieri (Led Zeppelin) *"Bohemian Rapsody" **Freddie Mercury, paroliere (Queen) *"Wish You Were Here" **Roger Waters, David Gilmour, parolieri (Pink Floyd) *"That's the Way of the World" **Maurice White, Charles Stepney, Verdine White, parolieri (Earth, Wind & Fire) Miglior artista esordiente (solista) *'Patti Smith' Miglior artista esordiente (gruppo) *'Queen' *Fleetwood Mac *Kiss Paroliere/i dell'anno (solista) *'Bob Dylan' *Bruce Springsteen *Neil Young *Al Green *David Bowie Paroliere/i dell'anno (gruppo) *'Bob Dylan' *Robbie Robertson *Stevie Nicks *George Clinton 'Alternative' Miglior album ambient *''Another Green World'' - Brian Eno 'Americana' Miglior canzone heartland rock *'"Born to Run"' - Bruce Springsteen Miglior album roots rock *''The Basement Tapes'' - Bob Dylan and the Band 'Country' Miglior canzone country *'"Blue Eyes Crying"' - Willie Nelson Miglior album country *''Red Headed Stranger'' - Willie Nelson 'Folk' Miglior canzone folk rock *'"Tangled Up in Blue"' - Bob Dylan Miglior album folk rock *''Blood on the Tracks'' - Bob Dylan 'Funk' Miglior canzone funk *'"That's the Way of the World"' - Earth, Wind & Fire Miglior album funk *''Mothership Connection'' - Parliament Miglior canzone funk rock *'"Young Americans"' - David Bowie 'Pop' Miglior canzone progressive pop *'"Bohemian Rapsody"' - Queen 'Punk' Miglior album punk rock *''Horses'' - Patti Smith 'Reggae' Miglior canzone reggae *'"No Woman, No Cry"' - Bob Marley & the Wailers 'Rock' Miglior album art rock *''Siren'' - Roxy Music Miglior canzone hard rock *'"Kashmir"' - Led Zeppelin *"Cortez the Killer" - Neil Young *"Walk This Way" - Aerosmith *"Sweet Emotion" - Aerosmith Miglior album hard rock *''Physical Graffiti'' - Led Zeppelin *''Alive!'' - Kiss *''Toys in the Attic'' - Aerosmith *''A Night at the Opera'' - Queen Miglior canzone progressive rock *'"Wish You Were Here"' - Pink Floyd Miglior album progressive rock *''Wish You Were Here'' - Pink Floyd Miglior canzone rock *'"Thunder Road"' - Bruce Springsteen Miglior album rock *''Captain Fantastic and the Brown Dirt Cowboy'' - Elton John *''Fleetwood Mac'' - Fleetwood Mac *''Tonight's the Night'' - Neil Young Miglior album rock 'n' roll *''Born to Run'' - Bruce Springsteen 'Soul' Miglior album soul *''Greatest Hits'' - Al Green *''That's the Way of the World'' - Earth, Wind & Fire 'Produzione' Produttore dell'anno *'Bob Dylan' *Bruce Springsteen *Jack Douglas *Neil Young *Queen Casa discografica dell'anno *'Columbia Records' *Reprise Records *Island Records *Swang Song Records *Harvest Records Statistiche vittorie/candidature *'14/16' - Bob Dylan *'5/18' - Bruce Springsteen *'4/6' - Patti Smith *'3/8' - Jimmy Page *'3/8' - Led Zeppelin *'3/5' - Bob Marley & the Wailers *'2/7' - Queen *'2/5' - Pink Floyd *'2/4' - John Bonham *'2/3' - WIllie Nelson *'1/10' - Neil Young *'1/8' - Al Green *'1/5 '- Robert Plant *'1/5' - David Bowie *'1/3' - Earth, Wind & Fire *'1/2' - Al Jackson Jr. *'1/2' - Chris Blackwell *'1/2' - Vincent Ford *'1/2' - Elton John *'1/1' - Brian Eno *'1/1' - The Band *'1/1' - Parliament *'1/1' - Roxy Music *'0/5' - Aerosmith *'0/4' - Mike Appel *'0/4' - Jon Landau *'0/4' - Freddie Mercury *'0/4' - Kiss *'0/4' - Fleetwood Mac *'0/3' - Bob Marley *'0/3' - Levon Helm *'0/3' - David Gilmour *'0/3' - Robbie Robertson *'0/3' - Stevie Nicks *'0/3' - Jack Douglas *'0/2' - Brian May *'0/2' - Carlton Barrett *'0/2' - Ramon Fullwood *'0/2' - Lenny Kraye *'0/2' - Ivan Kral *'0/2' - John Cale *'0/2' - Willie Mitchell *'0/1' - Robert Fripp *'0/1' - Tom Verlaine *'0/1' - Joe Perry *'0/1' - Phil Collins *'0/1' - Max Weinberg *'0/1' - Ralph Molina *'0/1' - Mick Fleetwood *'0/1' - David Briggs *'0/1' - Tim Mulligan *'0/1' - Tony Visconti *'0/1' - Roy Thomas Baker *'0/1' - Davey Johnstone *'0/1' - Dee Murray *'0/1' - Nigel Olsson *'0/1' - Gus Dudgeon *'0/1' - Eddie Kramer *'0/1' - Keith Olsen *'0/1' - Roy Harper *'0/1' - Fred Rose *'0/1' - Roger Waters *'0/1' - Maurice White *'0/1' - Charles Stepney *'0/1' - Verdine White *'0/1' - George Clinton Categoria:Cerimonie